User talk:KillRoy231
Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dimentio page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesecret1070 (Talk) 19:43, 5 April 2009 If you wish, you may vote for the villain for headline. Eclipse 23:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) We appreciate your edit to the Dimentio page. Now, we were wondering, can you edit more pages? We would appreciate it. Thanks. Deathwalker 13000 23:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Two things. First, your O2 article is unnecessary- check out the article that has all the versions of Dark Matter. Second, if you can, try working on your user page. Thanks, and a good evil day to you. Deathwalker 13000 05:23, 16 April 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 The information from 02 was moved to the Dark Matter page. First Villains Wiki Event ---- VILLAINS WIKI EVENT!!!: "Villain Artwork" Now is the time to bring out the (evil) artist within yourself. Design a villain or villainous thing by drawing it and scanning it into the computer, using Photoshop or Paint, etc., then import it onto Villains Wiki, and post it on Deathwalker 13000's Discussion Page. Deathwalker 13000 will then create a gallery for the artwork to show the users... and the world. Be sure to sign it to let us know who you are (Put your user name on it) ---- Villain Artwork Nice, I like it! I just hope other people will post ideas, too, then we can get a gallery. Just thought I'd do a fun little project for this wiki. Thanks! Galen Marek. Deathwalker 13000 02:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 ".............hey........you're back......long time, no see. Remember the artwork?..........The gallery has been made. Look it up.............." Gallery:Villains Wiki Artwork Event 20:36, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 ...do you want an avatar and/or custom signature? If you do...do you want me to help you make them? Concerning a page you recently created ...Shouldn't there be separate articles for Bonz, Sid, and Zygor? Sure they are all henchmen of the same villain and all..... But they are not all the same person. Each should have his own article.... Oh, and by the way, good work on all the articles you have created so far.... Because of your efforts, we might actually reach our 1000 article goal... Arbiter 20:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC)a Dragon Ball You may have noticed that I'm changing the categories from all Dragon Ball villains. I wanted to ask you that in the next articles you create you please categorize them as Dragon Ball villains, and not Dragon Ball Z villains, and you could also put the listing template on the end of the article, just writing . Thanks. Magma Dragoon 21:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) These two categories existed before I entered this wiki. I will ask an admin to get rid of the redundant ones. Magma Dragoon 21:21, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanx I'd like to say, great job at creating all those articles. You probably made about a hundred adequate articles in less than a week. Because of that, we have reached our thousand article goal. Great job, keep editing, and keep enjoying Villains Wiki! Adopt a Stub Now that we have reached 1000 articles, it's time to kick back and work on those articles that we do have, but do not have an adequate amount of information. Therefore, we are asking that all users pick one article stub, preferably one that that user knows a bit about, and focus on improving that stub into a full-fledged, well-written, organized article. Users who participate are allowed to edit other articles, but focus mainly on one stub. To Adopt a Stub, put a heading at the top of the page that says you have adopted the stub. EX: (User:Deathwalker 13000 has adopted this stub). Then work on it until it is unanimous among all users that it is an adequate article. Once again, we are doing this to improve the vast number of stubs on this wiki. Thanks, and keep editing! Arbiter 00:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC)